


Loving Isabelle

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It was easy, loving Isabelle.





	Loving Isabelle

It was easy, loving Isabelle.

 

She hadn’t known it could feel like this. So passionate but soft, so easy, so free from turmoil, but no less fiercely felt.

 

She hadn’t known, when she first met her, how important she would be. She was just a stranger, just someone that was part of a world she didn’t understand. But she crept up on her. She was easy to get along with, easy to call a friend. And so quickly they fell into it. Friendships hadn’t felt like this before and it set her heart racing. She didn’t know what it was, at first, just that she never wanted it to stop, never wanted Izzy to leave.

 

Slowly the realization came. It didn’t crash upon her, she didn’t wake up one day realizing she loved her. It was a combination of thoughts, of how much she loved being with her, how much she loved holding her hand, until it was how much she loved _her._

 

She found her eyes lingering, her hands lingering, without her say so, unable to stop it. She couldn’t get enough of her. And when she saw her eyes lingering in return, when she would brush her hair out of her eyes, her gaze soft, she could only hope she felt the same.

 

The first time they kissed it was different. It wasn’t desperate, like her kisses with Jace had been. The pent up feelings transferred to something slow and exploratory. Nothing was rushed, nothing needed to be. It felt like they had forever, in this room, their lips pressed sweetly together.

 

The first time they slept together was a revelation. She never felt like this with Simon. She never knew it could be like this. The pleasure was like nothing else, her desire to give pleasure more than anything. When she came it was harder than she ever had, and when Izzy came she kissed her through it, through her shaking and moans.

 

They didn’t make a huge announcement of it. They just continued to let their gazes linger, their embraces linger. Most picked up on it. Those that didn’t realized the day they kissed after a hard mission.

 

She couldn’t imagine her life without Isabelle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might end up editing the ending at some point since it;s a little weak. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
